Legend of Team 7
by sageof6way
Summary: Sequel to my story of Early Team. Naruto is the sensei of team seven Kiba, Ino and Sasuke. He must prepare his genin for the hardship of the shinobi world. Paring continue from last but now Kiba/ Hinata Sasuke/Ino
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Team Formation

This is a sequel to early team four year after the end of the last fuc

Xxx

It has been four years since the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto had done 50 S rank mission and 100 A rank in Anbu. He is now at the Hokage-office. "Crow, it's time," said Sarutobi.

"So they finally graduated," said Crow. Taking off his mask reveals blond hair and blue eyes.

"You are to be a sensei," said Sarutobi. "Here is the team." Handing Naruto a folder with the team assignments.

"I shall head to the academy after team placements."

Xxx

Later that night Naruto was in the forest when he saw the academy teach Mizuki running torward the end of the forest with a scroll on his back. "What is that scroll?" asked Naruto confronting Mizuki.

"Damn, I don't stand a chance against the Kyuubi brat," said Mizuki to himself.

"That scroll of sealing is it not?" asked Naruto.

"You won't stop," shouted Mizuki only to be knocked out by a blunt end on the kunai.

"You talk to much," said Naruto as he grabs the scroll and the traitor.

Xxx

Well done," said Sarutobi. "Mizuki will be taken to I&amp;T. You will be paid for a B rank mission."

"Thanks you Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Get some sleep, you got to pick up your team," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Next morning Naruto placed his jounin jacket on had a small sad smile as he saw the picture of his old team.

Xxx

At the Academy Iruka was trying to get the class to settle down by screaming at them. "Shut up you little brats!"

The class quieted afterwards. "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka," said Iruka as Ino shouts in joy.

"Take that Forehead!"

Kiba Inuzuka," said Iruka.

Kiba sigh. "Have to be on the same team with the Emo and fan girl," he said.

Team 8 is Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kon Hyuga," said Iruka.

Team 10 is Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

Wait for your sensei," said Iruka.

Naruto walks in. "Team 7 you with me," said the blond.

"How is he a sensei!" screeched Sakura. "He is our age."

"Half the Jounin attained this rank younger than me," said Naruto. "Watch your tone genin."

Kiba walks out smiling with Ino looking curious and Sasuke looking indifferent. Getting to the roof. Naruto sits on the railing. "Start with Introduction."

I'll go first. "My name is Naruto Sensei to your three, I like training and keeping my comrade safe. I dislike traitors to their village. My hobbies are come up with new taijutsu and fuinjutsu."

"My dream is to have a family with the woman I love," said Naruto. "Kiba your turn."

"I name is Kiba, Naruto-sensei. I like my family. I dislike a person who broke my sister heart."

Itachi, you really messed up a lot of people," thought Naruto.

"I hobby is to get strong and my dream to bring Itachi Uchiha to justice for he did to my sister."

Sasuke scoff. "My brother is a prodigy and if anyone is going to kill. It will be me," said the Uchiha.

"You're not the only who was effected teme," shouted Kiba.

"Sasuke, you turn," said Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few like, and lot of dislike, hobby is training and my dream will be a reality. To kill certain someone."

Naruto sigh. "I have heard enough," he said. "If you continue this path I will not teach anything for your own good."

"As it stands I am one of the few who can possible beat Itachi," said Naruto. "It is 50/50 chance of victory,"

"For you," said Naruto looking at Sasuke 1/99 of even surviving. It will be the same for you too Kiba."

"Ino, your turn," said Naruto.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like," she looks at Sasuke. "My dislike is Forehead. My hobbies are working at my parents flower shop and dream to marry the boy I like and have a family."

"Ino," said Naruto. "I don't know where Inoichi-sensei went wrong but drop your crush right now."

My dad was your sensei?" asked the blond female.

"He taught his team well we became chunin at a year after graduating," said Naruto. "Learn from his example and become a great Shinobi."

"If you don't it will be your death," said Naruto. "I don't sugar coat the profession you have chosen. You will be required to kill and must be ready for it."

"I understand sensei," said Ino.

Let's see if you do. This is you final exam," said Naruto putting his hand up to silence any protest. "That was to weed out the weak genin. This test will determine your future. Fail and you go back for another year in the academy."

"Meet At training ground 7 at 6 am for your test. A make sure you eat," said Naruto.

Xxx

At the Yamanaka house Ino was eating dinner. "What is the matter princess?" asked Inoichi.

Dad am I weak?" asked Ino.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Inoichi.

"Naruto-sensei said I should train my body not chase after boys," said Ino.

Thank you Naruto," said Inoichi to himself. "I will be honest, you are weak physically and your diet and lack of training did not help."

"What should I do?" asked Ino ready to cry.

"Train and listen to your sensei," said Inoichi. "You have made me proud by acknowledging your weakness and that is not easy."

"Did you know Naruto-sensei?" asked Ino.

"I taught him, Hana Inuzuka and Itachi Uchiha," said Inoichi. "My team got a battle field promotion due to a B rank that was upgraded to S rank."

"Itachi was Anbu, Naruto was chunin and Hana is still chunin," said Inoichi. "Hana has not moved past from Itachi turning rouge."

"Please go to bed," said Inoichi.

Xxx

Kiba walked into the Inuzuka compound. "Mom," said Kiba. "We got our sensei."

"Who is it?" asked Tsume as she walks in with Hana.

"Naruto," said Kiba. Tsume and Hana eye widen.

"Who else is on your team?" asked Hana.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka," said Kiba with Sasuke name is disgust.

"Don't be too hard on the young Uchiha," said Tsume.

"Yes mother," said Kiba.

Xxx

Naruto was at the training ground next morning when he saw his students walk in. "Alright," said Naruto. "The test is simple," you must take the bell off my waist."

Two bells where strapped to his waist. "Sensei, there are only two," said Ino.

"One of you will not pass," said Naruto. "Give you till noon to get a bell."

Begin," said Naruto as his genin disappear. "A ninja must always stay concealed. They got that right."

Xxx

In a bush Kiba was thinking about the test. "There has never been a three man team," he thought. "Which mean the real is teamwork."

Kiba turns to his partner. "Akumaru, let's find the other."

Xxx

Naruto smiled but sees Sasuke walk up to him. He frown. "You should have brought back up," said Naruto.

"I don't need those two," said Sasuke.

"Say that after getting that bell," said Naruto. Sasuke runs forward and goes for a punch. Naruto blocks it and throws the Uchiha away. "Is that it?"

Sasuke goes through hand seal. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu," said Sasuke but is doused by water with a flick of Naruto hand.

"You failed the test. Think before jumping in," said Naruto.

"Fang over Fang," shouted Kiba as he rotates hitting Naruto. A log appear with a hole in middle. "Sasuke we have to work together. Teamwork is the real test."

Naruto smiles a small smile. "I hate to admit it, but you right let's find Ino," said Sasuke.

The two find Ino hidden still. "You figured out the test?" she asked.

"Yea it teamwork," said Kiba. "You with us?"

"I thought you would never ask," said Ino. "What is the paln?"

Sasuke," said Kiba.

"I am thinking," said Sasuke. "Here is the plan."

Xxx

"Taking their sweet time," thought Naruto as he sees Sasuke, Ino and Kiba standing shoulder to shoulder. "You have come to face me as one."

"Sensei can we pass?" asked Sasuke.

"Interesting route," said Naruto. "You pass, the test was on teamwork."

"Please get some rest," said Naruto.

Xxx

At the Hokage office the jounin sensei where making their reports. Naruto appeared. "Sorry for being late. Just had plan my students training," said Naruto.

"They passed?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Team 8 passed but I recommend Haruno out of her fantasy," said Kurenai.

Team 10, passed," said Asuma. They need some work but I will take care of their development.

"You three will get you team ready," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Naruto was at his apartment when he heard a knock. Opening it he sees Anko. "Hey Anko, your early."

"I can't to you cooking," said Anko. "So how was your team?"

"They have potential, but I have out their flaws," said Naruto. "I have my work cut out for me. Itachi hurt two of my member and the kunoichi is a fan girl. It should be fun."

"I can beak her in," said Anko with a smirk.

"Um, no not after last time," said Naruto. "The last you got your hand had to therapy."

"Your no fun," said Anko.

"Anyway enjoy the meal," said Naruto.

Xxx

End chapter

Next story tell me what you think.


	2. Training and first C rank

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Training and first C rank

Xxx

Naruto was standing at the training field as he had his genin run ten lap around it. They completed it and they dropped to the ground. "You three have done great," said Naruto. "I want you to learn chakra control exercise."

"What?" asked Ino.

"I show you how to climb trees," said Naruto.

"We know how to climb trees sensei," said Kiba.

"Without your hands Kiba," said Naruto. "Observe."

Naruto heads to one of the trees in the back and walks up it. "This help you not waste chakra using jutsu. Will help you last in a battle."

Throwing three kunai in front of the genin. "Use those kunai to mark your progress."

"The one who finish will learn their elemental affinity," said Naruto. "Get to it."

The genin do as told with Ino making it up in the first try. "Sensei, I did it," said Ino.

"I want you try to keep running to increase you reserves. After about going up and down five time I will teach you your affinity," said Naruto.

Kiba flew off the trunk as did Sasuke. Kiba tried to do it, but gave up and walked over the Ino who had just came down. "Can you give me some tips on how to get to the top?" asked Kiba.

"If you fly off or dent the trunk, you using to much. If fall then too little. When you figure out the amount you got maintain it," said Ino.

"Thank Ino," said Kiba as he does as told and runs up to the top.

Naruto smiles seeing Kiba run to the top. Kiba sees Sasuke glaring at the tree. "Sasuke, here is the tip Ino gave me," said Kiba.

Sasuke let's go of his pride and listens. "Thanks Kiba, I will give it a shot."

"Kiba and Ino please come with me to the lake," said Naruto. Taking out slips of paper Naruto hands them the small slips. "We will find your strongest element."

"Can we learn more than one element?" asked Kiba.

"Goo d question, yes you can, but it will be hard to use one you not attuned with," said Naruto. "Channel the chakra into the paper. "

Naruto does and his cuts down the middle. One get soggy and the other crumble to dust. "I have three my main is Wind two other are water and earth."

The two do as instructed. Ino gets soggy. Kiba's had a cut down the middle. "Ino is main affinity is water and Kiba's is Wind," said Naruto.

"Before we go any further. I want you to learn the water walker control exercise," said Naruto. "Once you get that down, I will show you the element mastery exercise."

Naruto was watching his students when he saw Sasuke walk up to him. "I have complete the tree walking," said Sasuke.

"Prove it," said Naruto.

Sasuke runs up a tree and get to the top and run down. "I shall find out you affinity," said Naruto.

Xxx

Over the weeks Naruto's team had down 50 D rank mission. He was standing in front of the Hokage. "I think they are ready for a C rank," said Naruto, getting smiles from his students.

"What would you say their rank is, in terms of skill. "They are all Low Chunin and I shall teach them jutsu during the mission," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Sarutobi. "Iruka, please bring in Tazuna."

An old man walks up with Sakes bottle in his hand. "I asked for ninjas not, children," said the man rudely. "

"I can assure you Tazuna, we are more than a match for any bandits," said Naruto. "For a C rank that is all we should be excepting."

"You are all to escort me to my home in Wave," said Tazuna

"You are all to pack for a month, meet at the gates," said Naruto. "Tazuna, I would like you sober."

At the gate Naruto walked up with Tazuna. "Now Tazuna, you are to follow my every order," said Naruto.

The Group heads out.

Xxx

"So Naruto-sensei, does Wave have Ninjas?" asked Ino.

"Wave has no ninja village," said Naruto. A lot of villages don't, however, there are who have small villages. Then there are the great nations."

"Each one is rule by a Shadow, or Kage," said Naruto. "There is Raikage, or lighting shadow. Mizukage, water shadow, Kazekage the wind shadow, Tsuchikage or earth shadow, The Hokage the fire shadow"

"Who do you think is the strongest?" asked Kiba.

"The Raikage because he is much younger, followed by Hokage, then Tsuchikage, due the two experience's in battle. Mizukage and then Kazekage," said Naruto.

"The old man can't be that strong," said Ino.

"When I sparred him last time, about a month ago, he beat me in a not so close contest," said Naruto. "The only one who can beat is Jiraiya-sensei. I also trained under the Hokage."'

The Shinobi continued to walk as Naruto looked down and saw a puddle. Sasuke frown. "Sensei," said Sasuke.

"Pretend you did not see it," whispered Naruto. Two figure appear out of the puddle and wrap their chain around Naruto shredding him to pieces.

Fang over Fang," shouted Kiba tearing through one of them as Sasuke knocks the second one out.

Ino gets to the one that is knocked out. Putting her hand in a seal she enters the ninja mind. He body collapses.

After a few minutes she goes to her body again. "Sensei," said Sasuke. "How did we do?"

Naruto jumped down. "You all did very well. You keep your composer in a life and death situation. Ino what did you find out?"

"They were after Tazuna, The jounin leading them is Zabuza Momochi," said Ino. Naruto growl. "Who is he sensei?"

"Nuke-nin of Mist Village," said Naruto. "I will deal with him. He one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist."

Xxx

They get on a boat and head across the river. As they continue to walk Kiba throws a kunai into a bush, scaring Ino. Walking over Naruto finds a white furred hare. "Kiba you scared me with that stunt," shouted Ino.

"The fur is white but is spring, it was raised indoor," said Naruto. "Good eyes Kiba."

Naruto hears a sound. "Get down!"

Everyone drops to the ground as giant blade hits a tree. "Uzumaki of Substitution," said a deep .

Naruto smiled. "If it isn't Zabuza?" said Naruto before he frowns. "Leave of die."

"Sorry brat," said Zabuza. "Give over the old man."

"He is under our protection," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Zabuza. "Hidden Mist jutsu." A mist envelops the landscape.

"Stay close," said Naruto. "He is the master the silent kill."

"You have heard?" asked Zabuza.

"Of course I have," said Naruto. "Protect the bridge builder."

Naruto closes his eyes and reopens them reveling two Sharingan. "The Sharingan," said Zabuza."

Going inhaling Naruto blows away the Mist with wind chakra. "So it's true, Naruto of the wind as well as Naruto the jutsu god," said Zabuza backing up slightly. "Of everyone I could run into is one who has a flee on sight or surrender on sight."

"Scared?" asked Naruto walking toward his enemy like the nuke-nin was prey.

Zabuza quickly throws smoke pellets and leaves the field. "We will face him again," said Naruto. "Plus I sensed another ninja nearby. Must have been waiting just incase."

"Tazuna, where is your house?" asked Naruto.

"Ten miles," said Tazuna.

"Let's go," said Naruto

Xxx

After getting to the house, Naruto turned to his team. "You all did well by withstanding Zabuza's killer intent."

"Sensei," said Sasuke. "What now?"

"I think it's time to teach you all some jutsu," said Naruto. "Follow me to the back."

After going around Naruto looks at his students. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as three clone appears. "These clones will give you a jutsu to work on."

Xxx

At the end of the day the genin were dragging themselves to the house. The daughter Tsunami was cooking as a boy sat at the table looking depressed. "Why do you try?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "We have the power to do something," said the jounin. "Inari, was it?"

The boy nods his head. "Do what you think is right," said Naruto.

Xxx

At Gatos base Zabuza was standing in front of his employer. "Did you even make the attempt?" asked Gato. "You must be a baby demon, you lost to kids."

"This kid has a flee on sight," growled Zabuza.

"Don't fail me."

Xxx

Naruto was sitting using the Kyuubi sensing ability to keep an eye out for trouble. Sasuke runs up. "Sensei, I have mastered the jutsu," said the Uchiha.

"Show me," said Naruto.

Sasuke goes through hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Breath," said Sasuke as he blows a breath of fire out of his mouth.

"It did not go far, but you did perform it. Well done," said Naruto.

Naruto was watching his student with pride as Ino had come a long and become a kunoichi of worth. She was currently sparring with Kiba in taijutsu.

"Tomorrow, I will have clones protect the house as the rest of us will protect the bridge," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day Naruto and his team got to the bridge and saw the worker on the ground. Naruto get to one of them and turns him over. "What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Demon," said the worker.

"They got that right," said the voice of Zabuza.

"Not going to run again?" asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately I can't," said Zabuza. A young boy appear with a mask. "Haku, deal with the genin."

"Hai," said the mask ninja.

"A hunter ninja," said Naruto. "I thought I sensed you in my last meeting with Zabuza.

"Kiba and Sasuke will the fake hunter ninja," said Naruto.

Xxx

Rushing to Zabuza Naruto send a powerful kick the missing nin. Zabuza blocks it with the flat side of his sword. "Not bad kid," said Zabuza as he skids back.

Naruto takes out a Katana from a scroll and clashes with Zabuza's blade. "You good Uzumaki," said Zabuza.

"Why do you work for Gato?" asked Naruto. "He will betray you, when it suit him."

"I know, but it will buy me time," said Zabuza as he kicks Naruto away.

The two continue their battle. "Zabuza, Gato sent some men to Tazuna's house they tried to rape the daughter."

"What," said Zabuza. "I told him if he did that, then I will stop fighting. Haku we're done here."

The team stop their fights. "Zabuza, pledge loyalty to Konoha and I can protect you with my clan."

Clapping is heard. "I knew we could not trust you," said a voice. "I wasn't going to pay you anyways."

"Gato," said Zabuza.

"New game," said Naruto. "First one to kill the midget wins."

"The two stalk to the midget. "Kill them!" shouted Gato as his thugs charge the two only for them to be killed when they got near.

Naruto and Zabuza both slashed at the midget killing him. "A tie," said the two ninjas.

Turning to the thugs Naruto activated his Sharingan. "Leave now or die," said the blond.

The thug leave in a rush as to not perish.

Xxx

At the house Naruto was talking to Zabuza. "I am going back to Mist village, to help bring down the Mizukage," said Zabuza. "I will see you around."

Xxx

The genin team has no injuries due to the halt in the fight. "Sensei," said Sasuke.

"Yes, need something?" asked Naruto.

"I have been thinking about my brother," said Sasuke. "Something's don't add up."

"Oh," said Naruto placing silencing seals on the wall of the room. "I talk to the Hokage before the mission. I can tell you a little bit but not much."

"I need to know," said Sasuke.

"There is more to the story then you know or will be privy to till I think you are ready," said Naruto. "I will say this much. You brother did what he had to despite being mislead."

"What does that mean?" asked Sasuke.

"You will have to figure it out on your own," said Naruto. "When you hit chunin I will give you the info."

"He is a scapegoat?" asked Sasuke.

"On his own violation," said Naruto. "When you meet him, will make the choice, whatever will be the right one for you."

"Thanks you," said Sasuke.

Xxx

Next day Naruto and his team left wave and went back Konoha.

Tazuna turned to the people. "What should we name the bridge?" asked Tazuna.

"Konoha Bridge," said one of the town's people.

"Very well so it shall be," said Tazuna.

Xxx

The trip back to Konoha was fast. Getting to the gate Naruto told his team to head home and rest. Heading to the tower, Naruto was not looking forward to giving out his report.

Naruto got to the tower and was allowed in. "I gave some hints to Sasuke," said Naruto. He some pieces, but not the whole story."

"Your successful despite fighting a rouge ninja?" asked Sarutobi.

"I think we should tell Sasuke the truth," said Naruto. "It is bringing him closer to darkness."

"I see," said the Hokage.

"I halt it slightly by sharing some info and I think we steer him away from it," said Naruto.

"Tell after the chunin exams," said the Hokage. "If you do it before, I will revoke you Shinobi license."

"I understand Hokage-sama," said Naruto

"Dismissed and your team shall be paid for an A rank mission," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Naruto was Walking around the village when he saw Inoichi walk toward him. "Sensei," said Naruto.

"I am glad you made it back," said Inoichi. "Let get some drinks."

Naruto nodded his head. The two get to tavern and sit down. "You straightened my daughter, thank you," said Inoichi.

"I have full respect for sensei," said Naruto. "Ino-chan could have lost her life in the last mission if she stayed the same."

"How is her training going?" asked Inoichi.

"I would place her right now as high genin do to her poor choices earlier, in the academy," said Naruto. "I would not have even considered her fit to be a kunoichi, when first test her."

"I am thankful for not giving up on her," said the blond clan head.

Before the two could continue to talk a Anbu appeared. "Naruto is needed at the Hokage office," said the Anbu.

"I will be there," said Naruto. "Thanks for the drink. I will pay."

Leaving the money behind Naruto used body flicker to disappear.

Xxx

Naruto appeared at the office. "You called Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Yes, I have a long term mission S rank," said Sarutobi. "I want you lure out any traitor in the village leadership, while finding evidence."

"May I ask why, Hokage-sama," asked Naruto.

"I believe we have traitors in the village council," said Sarutobi.

"I shall start As soon as possible," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Sarutobi.

Naruto disappear in a body flicker.

Xxx

End chapter 

This chapter is rushed next one will be better. Naruto is SS rank ninja like his father. Zabuza was not stupid to fight Naruto.

That why there was little fighting.

Next chapter will be better.


	3. Chunin Exam Part 1

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Chunin Exams Part 1

Xxx

Sasuke was going through katas at the Uchiha's compound. "Why Itachi, why," said Sasuke. "I need answers."

Naruto was at the Hokage's office with the other Jounin. "Is it that time?" asked Naruto.

"The chunin exams," said Kakashi.

That is right," said Sarutobi. "Do any of you want to nominate your teams?"

"I Naruto Namikaze would like to nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka," said Naruto.

Murmurs were heard of the clan heirs and last Uchiha.

I Asuma Sarutobi nominate, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga and Choji Akimichi."

Kurenai step forward, I nominate Kon Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno."

Iruka stand up. "They aren't ready," said Iruka.

"I was chunin at an age of 7," said Naruto. "I consider this an opportune moment to show them the real world."

"But are they ready?" asked Iruka.

"I think they are," said Naruto.

"I will let the nomination stand," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Naruto was at the training ground. "Sorry for being late. I just got out of a meeting with the Hokage."

What was it about sensei?" asked Ino.

"I just nominated you for the chunin exams," said Naruto. The genin eyes widen. "These are not game. You will be tested. You will all make the choice to enter or not."

Xxx

Naruto appeared in the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "I got some info on the council members. I also have evidence of Danzo instigating the Uchiha Massacre."

"Explain," said Sarutobi.

"He made it look like Fugaku was planning on a coup, however, his real goal was the Sharingan," said Naruto. "Itachi is an innocent man."

"Do you have proof?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto takes out a folder with photo of document. "These are the document of his doing. He has been in contact with your student, Orochimaru."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Sarutobi.

"Nothing," said Naruto. "We need Itachi as an undercover agent. For now let it run its course. The moment Danzo slips we catch him."

"Very, we will do it your way," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Next day Naruto was walking down the street when he saw the grandson of Konohamaru being held up by a Suna ninja. "Let me go you big dummy," shouted Konohamaru.

He also saw Ino trying to help. "Let the boy go," said Naruto.

"Sensei," said Ino.

"Sasuke, you better comedown as you well as you Suna nin," said Naruto. "That is the Hokage grandson you holding by the shirt."

The ninja throws Konohamaru on the groups. Grabbing a bundle off his back. "A puppet user," said Naruto. "Haven't faced one of you in a year."

"You're a disgrace Kankuro," said the voice of the other genin.

"Gaara. He started it," said Kankuro.

"You picked a fight with SS rank ninja," said Gaara. "Shut up or I will kill you."

"SS rank," stuttered Kankuro.

"He is known as Naruto of the Sharingan," said Gaara. Kankuro gulp. "Sorry for my teammate stupidity."

"I will warn you now, stay out of trouble," said Naruto.

"Question?" asked Kankuro getting out his shock. "Which puppet user did you face?"

"You might have heard of her Lady Chiyo," said Naruto. "As part of a peace deal. I was to face a member of your village, who was not a Kage. "

"So you chose her," said Kankuro.

"I knew she was strong, despite her advanced age and I picked her because of that. It was tie," said Naruto. "I can take all three of you on. Including you brother one tail."

"Which one are you?" asked Gaara.

"Nine," said Naruto as he turns to face the genin. "You all have some training before the exams."

Naruto grabs Konohamaru and uses body flicker to get away. The other genin do the same.

Xxx

Next day at the academy, Sasuke, Kiba and Ino where at the entrance. "You ready?" asked Sasuke. Getting a nod from both of them Sasuke walks towards the entrance.

Getting inside they see a groups trying to be let in. "Sasuke, we should move on," said Kiba.

"Right," said Sasuke. Team 7 moves on to the third level.

Pardon," said a green spandex wearing genin. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes," said Sasuke. "May I help you?"

"I wish to challenge you to a spar," said the boy. "I am Rock Lee."

"We really don't have time," said Sasuke. "We will face each other in the chunin exams."

Team 7 walks away. Getting to the room entrance they see Naruto there. "Glad you all made it. If one had not shown up, I would have turned you away," said the blond. "I did not tell you so you would not pressure anyone to enter."

"I wish you the best of luck."

Xxx

The team enters. Sasuke looks around. "Good she is not here," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," said a voice. A pink blur attaches to Sasuke.

"Let go Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Sakura, please let go of Sasuke," said Ino.

"Ino-pig," said the pink haired girl. "You want to be alone with Sasuke-kun."

"I let go of my crush," said Ino. "My sensei showed me a reason to improve."

"You should all calm down," said a boy wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"My name is Kabuto and I am veteran of these exams," said the teen. "These exams are no joke."

"So how many time have you taken it?" asked Skaura.

"This will be by eighth taking it," said Kabuto. "Let give you some info?"

"Why are you willing to help us," said Sasuke who was getting suspicious.

"I want help leaf genin," said Kabuto.

"I want info on team 7," said Sasuke shocking a lot of people.

"May I ask why?" Kabuto inquired. "It doesn't matter."

"Team 7 is consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. Their sensei is Naruto Namikaze. He is entered as a SS rank threat," said Kabuto. "Impressive for someone of his age."

Sasuke nods his head and walks back to his team. "Something is up," said Sasuke. "Only Jounin should know sensei's rank. They are the only one with a bingo book."

"Kiba," what do you think?" asked Sasuke.

"I smell snakes and Akumaru senses danger when near him," said Kiba. "Spy?"

"I will let sensei know. When I get a chance," said Sasuke.

Smoke appears in the front of the room. "Alright prepare for your first test," sauid a man with a scar on his face.

Xxx

Naruto was with the other jounin in the lounge. "This might be difficult," said young jounin.

"Why say that?" asked Kurenai.

"You are a new jounin, I forgot. The examiner is Ibiki," said Naruto. "I will reduce them by half."

"The interrogator?" asked Asuma.

"Yup," said Naruto. "He break the prisoner with mind torture."

Xxx

The rules are simple," said Ibiki. "Each team will have ten point to start with. If Any of proctor catch you cheating you will lose 2 points."

"If member fail the whole team fails."

"I will also give a tenth question after forty five minutes of the start of the test."

The test started as team after team was kicked out. After 45 minutes. Half the team were gone. "Final question. First you must choose to take it."

"Why won't we take it?" asked a random genin.

"Because if one member fail. The whole team fail. You barred from chunin exam in the future," said Ibiki.

A lot of genin drop out from the threat. After waiting for five minutes. Ibiki looks around. "No one else. You all pass."

"What do you mean?" asked Temari.

"It was simple. It was choice many commander face. To take a dangerous mission or to not. There are no cowards among ninjas."

"So what was the point of the nine question. Intel gathering which is vital for survival if you are caught you will be killed," said Ibiki. Smoke appears. Your on time, Kakashi."

The silver haired jounin appears. "Please come to Area 44 the forest of death. You have 1 hour to get there."

Xxx

Naruto was outside the room when Sasuke approached him. "Sensei, We think there might be a spy in the village. His name is Kabuto."

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"He knew your SS rank which is only known by jounin wityh bingo books," said Sasuke.

"I will let Hokage-sama know."

Xxx

Naruto heads to the Hokage office. Knocking he is told to enter. Getting inside he see the one person. He want to kill. Danzo. "Jounin Naruto, what brings you here?" asked Sarutobi.

My student Sasuke thinks there may be a spy in the exam," said Naruto

"Why would he say that?" asked Danzo.

"I report to one person elder and it is not you," said Naruto.

"That is enough Naruto," said Sarutobi. "Answer his question."

"The genin has info on my rank of SS statues," said Naruto. "Only Jounin should have bingo bookd."

"That is correct. Who is the genin?" asked Sarutobi.

"Kabuto," said Naruto.

"Danzo, we will continue our discussion later," said Hokage-sama.

"As you wish."

Danzo leaves. "You came at a good time," said Sarutobi. "He was trying to get you to teach Sasuke all of your jutsu and focus on him leave the other two behind."

"I will do no such thing," said Naruto. "I will be careful."

"Now to the matter at hand. I have thought about you request and I think we should Sasuke know," said Sarutobi.

"He will glad to know the truth," said Naruto. "I would like to look at Kabuto's records."

"I will allow it," said Sarutobi.

Thank you Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

Xxx

At the record building Naruto was looking at the teens records. "Seven times he has taken the exam and dropped out on the third. Which mean he was scouting the genin at those exams," thought Naruto. "Who is his true boss?"

"Not enough evidence, but it point to a spy mission," said Naruto. "Neko."

A purple haired Anbu appears. "I want you follow a genin around," said Naruto. "Kabuto, stay out of sight and well hidden."

"Why this mission?" asked Neko.

"I think he is a spy," said Naruto. Handing her a kunai. "If you find fighting an S rank ninja throw this on the ground and spike your chakra."

Understood," said Neko. Neko then disappears.

Xxx

A bird flies on his hand. "Council meeting," thought Naruto.

At the council chamber Naruto saw that the civilians where the only one with the elders. "Why have you called me honorable council?" asked Naruto.

"You given new orders," said a member of the civilian council. "You to train only Sasuke."

"Let me think, No."

"That is an order from the council!" shouted another member.

"Part of the council. That has control of Shinobi matters," said Naruto. "If you try this again I will notify Hokage-sama. Your only warning in this case."

Naruto disappears.

Xxx

End

A/N: Sorry for the delay been busy I will try to update some stories


	4. Chapter 4

It is that time/ Contest time

I want to do a contest. I want my fan to PM and tell what make a good book and what you look for in a story. The first five I will mail a book. I want only PM in this contest not reviews. I don't want anyone to get you address. The next five will be gifted an ebook of my story.

10 book will be given out. If you don't have a kindle I will give you a PDF.

Here is the synopsis of the Lord of Shadows Rises

It has been 200 years since the Lord of Shadows was sealed in a horrific battle with the Order of White Rose. Now the year is 1998, a boy with murdered parent's must gather allies to stop the once powerful Lord of Shadows from regaining his full power and breaking the seal. Learning from the Order of the White Rose guardians he must fight or his parents death would be in vain.  
From Norway to United States of America from China to Korea he must join with the other students and fight.

I will mail the book after first five have been chosen. I will give out the ebook after next five have been chosen.

If you pm me and tell me what you think makes a good story. First come first serve


	5. Stealth operation

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Stealth operation

Xxx

Outside a giant gate Kakashi stood with the groups of genin. "Now we are at the Forest of Death," said the jounin. "Each team will get a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. It is a games of capture the flag."

This test will be for five days," said Kakashi.

"Five days. What about food?" asked Choji.

"Forge and hunting," said Kakashi. "Thing will be hunting for you."

"One member will get a scroll and will wait by their assigned gate."

Xxx

Naruto was in front of the Hokage. "Danzo is a traitor," said Naruto. "He framed the Uchihas and had Itachi kill them."

"Do you have any proof?" asked Sarutobi.

"I have document with his and the elder signature,' said Naruto. "He also in conspiring with Orochimaru."

"I was hoping it was not true," said Sarutobi. "But we will not attack him yet."

"I understand, with political pressure, it will be difficult," said Naruto. "What if they had accident."

"The elder?"

"Yes, we have take out his powerbase," said Naruto.

"You will make a great Hokage," said Sarutobi. "I have a new mission."

Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto standing at attention.

"Assassinate the elder and Danzo's supporter," said Hokage. "S rank mission. Not in the books till it is complete."

"Yes sir."

"I will put back as temporary Anbu, solo unit for this mission," said Sarutobi. "Crow."

"I shall complete it," said Naruto.

Xxx

Sasuke was standing over rain ninja a scroll in hand. "Kiba take point, you semll and hearing will give us an advantage," sid Sasuke.

"Understood."

"I will be in the middle to help out you or Ino depend who attackS. Ino your in the rear."

"Yes Sasuke," said Ino.

"Kukuku," said a voice. "Wind Style: Great Break through.'

A guest of wind blows Kiba away. "Kiba!" shouted Ino.

"Well Sasuke-kun," said a creepy voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the woman. "Let us fight, with our life on the line."

Sasuke is frozen with killer intent. "I can't move," said Sasuke. "I am afraid."

"Disappointing," said the woman.

Xxx

Naruto was walking in the village, when he sensed a malicious chakra. "Orochimaru."

He quickly heads to the forest.

Sasuke has gotten over his fear with the ninja toe to toe. It looked even but an experienced warrior could the woman was toying with him.

Sasuke was sent back as Orochimaru extended his neck and went to bite Sasuke. "Rasengan," said Naruto plowing into the Sannin with his jutsu. "Well done Sasuke, you fought off an S rank ninja."

"The Fourth brat," said the Sannin.

"I wonder if Anko would like snake skin purse," said Naruto. "Surrender."

"Striking Shadows snakes."

Several snakes shot out of Orochimaru's arms and went to bite Naruto . "Amaterasu." Said Naruto as he fires black flames burning Orochimaru.

"On guard you two," said Naruto. "He is not done."

"You are skilled, Naruto-kun."

"Come out," said Naruto

"As it stands I can't fight you, with out suffering some damages," said Orochimaru. "I will Sasuke my gift later."

Naruto's eyes dart looking around. "Coward," said Naruto. "Finish up the exams I will report to Hokage-sama."

Xxx

A day later, Naruto was sneaking into one of the elders house. He saw the female Elder sleeping. Poison Fog," thought Naruto as he kills the elder in her sleep. Disappearing without a trace.

Next morning there was talk about the murder and death of the elders.

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage."Mission has been complete, the two elder are dealt with."

"Who are loyal to me?" asked Sarutobi.

"Only a few, one Mebuki Haruno."

Take those out those who are traitor," said Sarutobi.

"I also went to several council members house. Most of them have given info to other villages. One caught my interest.'

Go on," said Sarutobi.

"Takeda, gave info to Cloud about the Hyuga compound before the attempted abduction of Hinata Hyuga,."

"Take them out quietly, then we take out Danzo without his power base," said the Hokage.

Xxx

Naruto was near an alley waiting for his target. A fat merchant walks by the alley. To get home faster. He did not notice a figure behind him a kunai in his hearts. The body is quickly burned.

Xxx

Yugao was bored following this genin around. She did know why he was considered a spy, after tailing him. Kabuto went to several building, sneaking in.

Yugao decided to arrest him. She and three other Anbu appear in front of him. "Kabuto, you are to come with us, for breaking and entering."

I will have to decline," said the glass wearing Shinobi.

Kabuto charges Yugao. Hands charged with chakra. Yugao withdraws her sword slashes the hand. It is blocked the chakra. Kabuto seeing a disadvantage throws a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Captain we lost him," said a Anbu.

"Report back," said Yugao.

Xxx

Naruto was currently on a building sword stained with blood for his latest assassination. "That should take care of Danzo's power base."

He disappears and reappears at the Hokage's office. "I think we can tell Sasuke the truth," said the Hokage.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"With the evidence we now have the mean to arrest Danzo."

"What about his position on the council?" asked Naruto.

"I will take his position. But I think it is time to retire."

"I will make it final and pick my successor after the exams," said Sarutobi.

I shall tell Sasuke and bring Itachi back when I am able," said Naruto. "You student is in the village."

"Orochimaru?" asked Sarutobi. "I have made plans, however, I would like you to be a bodyguard"

"Understood."

Xxx

The second exam finished as the jounin and the genin were standing in the arena. A sickly looking man was on the floor. "You have all done well, the final will take place in 2 month so train and be ready for one on one fights," said the man. "I bid you all a good day and will see you all in two months.

Xxx

Naruto was at the training field. Across from him was his team. "First I want to say how proud I am of making the finals. I do have a mission for a month, so I will be unable to train you," said the blond.

"So what do we do?" asked Ino.

"I have asked for some favors, to jounin. You will be rotating sensei ever two weeks.

"I will give you team for the first rotation. Ino. You will be with the Sword Mistress Yugao."

Sasuke, you will learn from Inoichi, for mental protection and withstanding interrogation techniques."

Last will be with Kiba will taught by Anko. In Jutsu and poison making ."

"I will see you all in one month. "You will start tomorrow, Kiba and Ino you two can leave. Sasuke I need to talk to you." Xxx

Naruto's apartment. The two appeared. "Have a seat," said Naruto. "I am now going to tell you the truth."

"Wow Itachi do it?" asked Sasuke.

"There a rumor that the Uchiha were a coup," said Naruto.

"That can't be true!" shouted Sasuke.

"You are correct, Sasuke," said Naruto. "You brother was tricked into believing that.'

"Who?" asked Sasuke.

"That is classified at the moment, but you will be the first one to know," said Naruto. "I have something you brother wanted you to have."

Naruto takes out a scroll. "This is your bother summoning scroll, for the Crows said Naruto.

"How do you summon?" asked Sasuke.

"Sign your in blood, and then perform these seals."

"Do it in a large space," said Naruto. "I have to get ready from my mission. Start you training tomorrow."

"I will make you proud sensei," said Sasuke.

"You have already."

Xxx

End Chapter

A/N: Sorry been busy. Had a several book Fair and been marketing myself and book. The title is the Lord of Shadows Rises. It is available in ebook and paper back. "Hopefully I can get some stories updated.

It is on Amazon and Createspace.

THE BOOKS SITE is w w w. thelordofshadows. Net .

Has info and hope you can support me by buying a book.

Here is the description

It has been 200 years since the Lord of Shadows was sealed in a horrific battle with the Order of White Rose. Now the year is 1998, a boy with murdered parent's must gather allies to stop the once powerful Lord of Shadows from regaining his full power and breaking the seal. Learning from the Order of the White Rose guardians he must fight or his parents death would be in vain.

I have sold 5 in the first fair and 8 in the second. My site has buying info, so if you don't want to buy from publisher I can do it on my site cheaper.

PM if interested/

I am selling it for 8 dollars.

I have like 6 left

Amazon price is 10


	6. Finals

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Finals

XXX

It had been 2 months since the end of the second exam. Naruto was standing next to the Hokage with his mask on. On the other side was Jiraiya. A man in green robes walks up. "Greeting Hokage-dono."

"Kazekage-dono, glad you can make it," said Hiruzen. "Hope the trip wasn't too much."

"I am not as old as you," said the masked Kage.

"Let's begin," said Sarutobi. "First match shall be, Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka .'

Both kunoichi walk up. "Give up Ino-pig," shouted the pink hair ninja.

Ino took out a scroll and summoned two Kodachi s. "I don't care about Sasuke. He is my friend nothing more, nothing less."

The proctor, was a senbon chewing Jounin. "Begin."

Ino charges Sakura. "Leaf Blade Style: Chakra Blade," said Ino. A blade of energy is launched at Sakura from the sword. Sakura dodging, and rushes forward. Every punch she threw was evaded. "Disappointing Sakura."

Ino knocks her opponent out with the pommel of the short sword. "Winner is Ino Yamanaka," said Genma.

"What do you think?" asked Naruto.

"She is skilled, but I think she has potential to move up, however, let's see how she performs."

"You trained her well," said the Hokage. "The fact she is in short time, show your great teaching skill."

XXX

Next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee," said Genma. In a swirl of Leafs Sasuke stands in the arena .

"Sorry I am late, had some last minute training," said Sasuke.

"You're on time.'

The bowl cut youth appears in a burst of speed. "I am Rock Lee."

"Begin."

Sasuke activates his Sharingan. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Blowing out a fireball, Sasuke stand and waits. The smoke clears and Lee is not seen. "Leaf Whirlwind," said a voice as Sasuke instinctively blocks it. You hear a slight crack sound.

"His speed is amazing," though the Uchiha. Sasuke is sent back by another kick. "Summoning Jutsu."

A black Raven appears, Sasuke quickly jumps on flies into the sky. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," shouted Sasuke firing a barrage of fireballs at Lee.

"Using the sky to you advantage," said Lee. "Forgive me Gia-sensei. I must release my weights."

"That's okay, take them off," said a older version of Lee. "Show them the power of Youth."

Lee sits down and takes off weights off his ankles. "Let's see your advantage work now."

He disappears and you see Sasuke falling. Swopping down the Raven catches him. "How should we handle this, Karasu?" asked Sasuke.

"It looks like he's a taijutsu specialist," said the crow. "Which means, genjutsu might be effective."

"Alright, I assume you're a genjutsu summon?" asked Sasuke, getting a nod from the bird. "Got a plan."

Sasuke jumps down and quickly charges Rock Lee.

XXX

Gai was smirk. "Big mistake," he said. "Rock Lee will destroy him in Taijutsu."

Sasuke went for a punch and was block and sent back by a punch. Going through hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame jutsu."

Blowing out a flame of pure fire, Rock Lee, jumps but fails to see the crow above him. He is grabbed. "Raven Style: Black Feather Jutsu."

Lee falls asleep and is laid on the ground. Genma walks up. "Winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

Can you release him Karasu?" asked Sasuke

Lee quickly wakes up. "I lost," he said.

"You fought well," said Sasuke.

Rock Lee nods his head. "Right," he said. "I proclaim you my rival."

"Just don't challenge me all the time," said Sasuke with a smile.

XXX

Naruto was watching the battle smiles on his face. "Sasuke is chunin, due to his strategy, though risky, it was successful," said the Hokage.

"I agree," said the Kazekage.

"His opponent though lacking Ninjutsu and genjutsu, should be given a chance at a field promotion," said Naruto. "Being taijutsu only he put an a lot of effort and grit."

"I agree," said the Hokage.

XXX

"Next match is Shikamaru vs Temari."

The battle was one of wit and tactic. Shikamaru gave up after getting a checkmate, due to low reserves.

Both should be promoted," said the Hokage. "Both are very intelligent young people."

XXX

Kiba vs. Neji Hyuga," said Genma.

Kiba walks down. Neji walks down with a smug smirk. "This is not a fair fight," said the Hyuga prodigy. Last year's rookie vs. the dead last."

Start the match, I am tired of listening to this arrogant ass," said Kiba.

"Begin," said Genma.

"Byakugan."

Man beast clone," said Kiba. "Earth Style: Rock Throw."

Several pieces of earth are throws towards the young Hyuga. "Rotation," said Neji as he spins around blocking the rock thrown at him. "Nice try loser."

Fang over fang," shouted Kiba. Him and his partner spin in little tornados going at Neji. Neji quickly starts to spin reflecting the attack again, knocking Kiba away.

Getting up slowly Kiba glares at Neji. "You have eyes of a doomed man."

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"My sensei, told me to read an opponent during a fight," said Kiba. "Tell me why are you fates bitch."

My fate has placed me as a servant to the Main house of the Hyuga clan. They are tow branches of the Hyuga clan. The Main branch which is in charge. Then the the side branch, who are no more then slaves."

"I guess, I should stop holding back," said Kiba. Neji's eyes widen as chakra poured of Kiba. "I have been doing some training, to prepare myself for the final."

"You still won't win," said Neji."

Kiba and Akumaru disappears in a burst of speed. With a punch Neji is sent back. "We are in control of are own fates," said Kiba. "Now Neji, time to show fate, she's your bitch."

For once in his life Neji smiled. "I will take that challenge. Thanks Kiba."

Going in the two go in hand to hand. Sending punches and palm thrust to each other. Neji smiles again. "Procter, I forfeit."

Winner is Kiba Inuzuka," said Genma.

XXX

Next match is Gaara vs. Shino

I Forfeit," said Shino

Next match is Hinata Hyuga vs Choji.

Both combatants walks down.

XXX

"Good luck Hinata," said Choji.

"You to Choji."

Hinata activates her doujutsu. Choji expands in size. "Super Human boulder."

Hinata dodges. Air Palm," she said sending out a palm of air at Choji. It hits knocking him back and few. Rushing forward, Hinata goes to end it. You're in my strike range Choji."

She hits him a few times. Shutting off his chakra. "Winner is Hinata Hyuga."

XXX

Sarutobi sighed. "Neither of those two are ready. The match was too short. We will see what she can do later."

The Kazekage nods.

XXX

"Kankuro vs Ten Ten."

"Proctor I forfeit," said Kankuro

"Winner is Ten Ten,"

"Kon Hyuga gets a by," said Genma.

XXX

We will take a shot intermission," said Genma before the next matches. "We will dicided the next match by draw.

XXX

Hokage-sama, may I speak to you?" asked Naruto.

"Please tell you guard to enjoy the sights, Kazekage-dono."

Of course Hokage-dono."

XXX

Naruto, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were in his office. "You know who was sitting next to you?" asked Narutro.

"My old student Orochimaru. I know," said Sarutobi. "I didn't want to attack him, due to peace relation with sand."

"I have several ninja ready," said Naruto. "All around the village."

"Very good, Naruto-kun. You will make a fine Hokage."

We have three hours till next round. Why not don't you congratulate your students?"

XXX

Naruto was at the old training ground. His three students walked up. "Well done you three. I could not be any prouder."

"Thanks sensei." The student replied

"You all made it to the finals. I will cheer you on," said Narumto.

XXX

The small break was over and every one picked their number. The matches were

Ino vs. Ten Ten

Kiba vs. Temari

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Kon vs Hinata.

Xxx

Genma appeared back in the field. "First match is Ino Ten Ten."

XXX

The two kunoichi walked up. "Begin."

Summoning jutsu," said Ten Ten taking out a sword.

Ino goes through hand seal. "Earth Style: Earth Bullets." Shooting out some bullets made of earth, Ten Ten dodges them and gets closer. Ino already seeing the disadvantage of close quarter quickly back up. Throwing kunai and shuriken. Trying to stay at a distance.

However all of that fails as Ten dodges or block the projectiles.

Imo smiles. "Got her. Earth dome," she said encasing her opponent in a dome of earth. "Poison Fog."

She hits the earth dome with poison and it seeps through knocking out Ten Ten.

The dome collapses. You see Ten Ten on the ground knocked out. "Winner is Ino"

She has proven herself chunin material," said Sarutobi.

XXX

"Next match is Kiba vs. Temari."

The two face off. Temari grabs her fan. "Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu," she said

Kiba dodges and charges forward with his partner. "Fang over Fang."

Temari uses a substation dodges it. I have master two element affinities. "I know wind is weak to lightening," said Kiba. "Lightning satyle: Thunder shuriken."

Kiba throws out several. Shurikens encase in lightening. Temari tries to blow them away but they go right through wind blasé in strike her in non vital area. Kiba places a kunai to her throat. "I give up," she said.

"Winner is Kiba Inuzuka."

"Next match is Sasuke vs. Gaara."

XXX

That was interesting. He has two affinatues?" asked Sarutobi.

"I checked all three of them before entering them," said Naruto.

"You tought them well Naruto-san," said the Kazekage.

"Thank you Kazekage-dono."

At this rate I don't Gaara will be any use to use. I will have to start thing early," though the Kazekage.

The Kage box explodes as Naruto and Jiraiya are attacked. Both of them dispatching there attackers. "Took you look enough Orochimaru," said Sarutobi.

"So you knew," said Orochimaru. "You played me for a fool."

"Jiraiya head, the defense of the Leaf. Me and Naruto will handle it here," said Sarutobi. "You duty is to protect the village."

"Right sensei," said the pervert.

All around the village the Sound and Sand ninja attack. The invasion of the Leaf has begun.

XXX

End


	7. The Invasion

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

The Invasion 

XXX

The battle in the stadium was vicious. Konoha ninja fought a battle with both Suna ninjas and Oto Ninjas. Might Gai just sent a ninja flying with a powerful punch. Kakashi was striking down ninja after ninja.

With the Hokage, Naruto and the Hokage faced Orochimaru. "Well shall we begin?" asked Orochimaru.

Naruto throws out a shuriken. "Shadows Shuriken Jutsu," said Naruto going through hand seals. The one shuriken turn a hundred.

"Wind Style: Air Cutter," said Naruto

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame bomb," shouted the Hokage. The wind empowers the flames as they hit Orochimaru.

"Impressive," said Orochimaru as he appears from, the floor. "Summoning Jutsu: Edo Tensei."

Three coffins appear each with a number on it. The one with the number 4 failed to rise but the other to did. The lids open and a black haired man with red armor and a white haired man with blue armor walks out. "Shit," said Naruto. "Hokage-sama, let me keep these two off your back while you handle Orochimaru."

The Anbu out saide, was shocked. "So he summoned those two," said the lead Anbu.

"Captain, what jutsu is that?" asked one of his men.

"A forbidden one know as Edo Tensei. It's a summoning jutsu, but it use a living sacrifice."

"You sure Naruto?" asked the old Hokage. You deal with the former Hokage, stay alive."

"Now, attack," said Orochimaru as the former Kages charge forward. They are meet in the middle by Naruto.

Going through hand seals. "Wind Style: Razor Hurricane," said Naruto. A minute hurricane appears and slams in to the second, trapping him in a vortex. "Now for you Shodaime- sama.'

"Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu," said the First.

Naruto rushes in and destroys the clone. "I see, his strength has been tampered down," though Naruto. I might have a chance."

XXX

Sasuke was currently chasing after Gaara with Kiba and Ino. His is joined by Shikamaru and Shino. "Wait," said Kiba. "I smell 9 different scents."

"Shikamaru," said Sasuke. "Do you have a strategy?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because, you are more tactically inclined," said Sasuke.

"My Shadows possession jutsu is the only thing we can do to hold them off. I believe, they might be jounin," said Shikamaru. "The rest of you head to Gaara and stop him."

The genin leave Shikamaru to face the oncoming ninjas.

A little bit away, eight sound ninjas appear. "There close," said the lead ninja. The groups start to move, but themselves frozen. "I see Shadows paralysis."

"Shikamaru count eight ninja. "I see the one stayed in the back encase of an ambush. "Chakra is low from my match."

"You might have gotten us, but you're missing one," said the lead ninja. "Why don't you come down and take this genins head off."

A man jumps down reveling him to Asuma Sarutobi. He quickly dispatches the ninja. "Well done Shikamaru."

A blond haired teen appear. "What are you doing here Naruto, aren't you with the Hokage?" asked Shikamaru.

"I am a blood clone," said Naruto. "Asuma take your student to the village. I will go on ahead."

Asuma nods his head.

XXX

The Hokage was currently going blow for blow with Orochimaru. Naruto however, was struggling against his enemies.

The former Hokage were proving to be a really challenge. "Water Style: Water Vortex," shouted the Second as he launch a water jutsu at Naruto.

"Earth Style: Mud wall," said Naruto blocking the attacking. "Summoning Jutsu."

Two toad appears on Naruto's shoulder. "Why have you summoned us Naruto-chan," said the female toad.

"I have currently engaged with the first and second," said Naruto. "I need Sage mode."

Naruto eye have a orange pigment under it. "Sage mode huh," said the First. "Hopefully he can take us down."

The two Kages rush Naruto . "Rasengan," said Naruto, dodging the First Hokage's attack and going in the second guard sending him flying into the barrier. Throwing out a scroll. Naruto seal the Second Hokage.

Sarutobi had summed the monkey king who turned into a bo staff and clashing with Orochimaru. "Kukuku. Not bad, Sarutobi-sensei," said Orochimaru. "It seems young Naruto, took down one of the Kage.

XXX

Sasuke and his group was chasing down Gaara was being helped by his brother. "Temari," said Kankuro. "I will hold them off."

Kankuro is quickly knocked out as Naruto appears. "Surrender," said the blond clone. Rushing Temari, he knocks her out and places a seal on Gaara, preventing him from unleashing the one tail. "Take these three back to the Leaf. Await further orders."

The clone disappears in a blood puddle. "Sasuke grabs Gaara and the others grab a ninja and head back.

XXX

The village was in utter chaos, the Shinobi of Konoha was a war zone, over a hundred of shadows clones of Naruto were helping with the invader. Taking scores out.

XXX

Sarutobi was engaged with Orochimaru. "You're so sure of your Jounin," said Orochimaru.

Naruto closed his eye and reopened them. The Mangekyou Sharingan appeared. "Are you Uchiha?" asked the First.

"Uzumaki, these where a gift," said Naruto. Fire Style Fireball jutsu."

Shooting out a ball of fire, Hashirama, went through hand seals. "Wood Style: Wood Wall," he shouted as a wall of wood appeared and blocked the Shodaime.

Naruto growls to himself. "Damn, any ideas?" he asked his summoning.

"We can catch him in a genjutsu, we can seal him," said the female toad.

"You take care of the Genjutsu, I will keep him occupied. Not good."

Wood Clone Jutsu," said the First as three clone made of earth appear. "You must defeat me."

Disappearing Naruto punches the first clone destroying it. He is blindsided by another clone and is forced to fight defensively. Checking his pocket Naruto growls. "Only one scroll left," said Naruto. "He is not making it easy."

Rushing the remaining clones, he burns them with Amaterasu. His vision starts to get blurry. Engaging the first Hokage, he quickly places a exploding tag on the First destroying his arm. Then throws the sealing at the First, sealing him for good. "May your soul rest in peace."

Looking over he sees Orochimaru giving Sandaime a hard time. Rushing to his Leaders aid, Naruto sends Orochimaru back, with a powerful kick. "Drop the barrier we're leaving," shouted the Sannin.

Dropping the barrier, the four sound ninja's and Orochimaru retreat. Naruto walked up to Sarutobi. "They retreated, Lord Hokage," said Naruto. "Order sir?"

"Help with the defense of the village," said Sarutobi.

"Hai," said Naruto as he disappears.

XXX

The battle was winding down as the Konoha defenders were finishing their battles. Naruto was watching as the battle started to end around the village and stadium.

XXX

Later that day, Naruto was in front of the Hokage. "You called for me sir?" asked the young jounin.

"Yes, I have made my decision about the chunin," said Sarutobi. Giving Naruto the paper, the blond sees four names on there. "Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee."

"Those are great candidates. I have one more to add to the list," said Naruto. "Shino Aburame for battlefield promotion. Many saw him helping with the fighting in the village after they retrieved the sand genin."

"Five," said Sarutobi. "Anyone else?"

"No."

Dismissed," said Sarutobi.

XXX

Naruto was at training ground 7. In front of him was his three genin. "Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha, you have both been promoted. Congratulation to both of you.'

"Sensei, what about Ino?" asked Kiba.

"She was not recommended, but I will be training her, so she makes it next time," said Naruto.

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk. "Come on in Jiraiya," said the Hokage. "We need Tsunade."

"It won't be easy sir," said Jiraiya. "She has refused to set foot in the village.'

"This is an S ranked mission," said Sarutobi. "She is to come back or I will send out hunter nin."

"Very well," said Jiraiya.

XXX

Outside The village where two people in black cloaks and red clouds. "Well, it looks like your home survived with little damage," said a tall man.

"I can see that," that means little to me," said the shorter person. "We are here to capture the nine tails."

"Let's introduce ourselves."

End Chapter

A/N: Alright so sorry for the delay of this chapter and length. I will try to write another one up soon hopefully longer. I have been focusing on other stuff, like my own book and my job.


	8. Intro of the Red Clouds

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Intro of the Red Clouds

XXX

Naruto was currently in the training ground. Ino was next to him. "We got a mission," said Naruto.

"What is the mission sensei?" asked Ino.

"Me, you and Jiraiya are going to find Tsunade Senju, to become Hokage," said Naruto.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Consider this a training exercise," said the blond jounin. "We will meet Jiraiya in three hour at the south gate."

XXX

Kakashi was at a food vendor. Kurenai and Asuma walk up. "What's up," said Kakashi. "You two on a date?"

"No we're just walking together," said Kurenai.

The three notice two people leaving. "I will see you around," said Kakashi.

XXX

Naruto and Ino were at the gate with Jiraiya. "You know the mission?" asked the Sannin.

"Yeah, I will be training Ino as we are traveling," said Naruto.

XXX

Outside the village, the two people with black cloaks and red clouds walking out. They are confronted by Kurenai and Asuma. "Kurenai, Asuma," said the black haired man.

"The fact that you know who we are means you hail from this village," said Asuma. The black haired man reveals the Sharingan. "Well what do you know Itachi Uchiha."

"I have no interest in fighting either of you," said the black haired man. "What I am here for is the Fourth's Legacy."

"That's funny coming from the man who murdered his own clan," said Asuma.

"It seem, they don't like you here either," said the taller man. "I should introduce myself, name's Kisame Hoshigaki."

Taking off his hat to reveal black hair blue skin.

Kurenai growls. "We know who you are, Demon of the Mist."

"Where is Naruto Namikaze?" demanded Itachi.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Asuma, getting his trench knives of his hands.

"I guess we have to fight," said Itachi. He disappears and quickly kicks Kurenai back.

"

The blue skinned ninja attacks Asuma.

XXX

Kurenai went through hand seal as a tree bounds Itachi. Kurenai appears from the tree ready to kill him. However, she finds herself trapped. "Genjutsu reversal," she whispers.

"Genjutsu of that level won't work on me," said Itachi. Kurenai bits her lip breaking the illusion. She blocks a kicks sending hers across the lake.

"Kurenai!" shouted Asuma.

Kisame goes through hand seals. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb," shouted the fish man. A shark made of water launches its self against the two jounin.

It's intercepted by another shark made of water. "Kakashi Hatake," said Itachi.

The silver haired jounin appears. "I thought I sensed something foul. So it's you Itachi," said Kakashi.

"Kisame I will handle Kakashi," said Itachi. Pulling out shuriken and throwing them all within a second.

"Water Style: Water Wall," said Kakashi. Blocking the objects, with the wall of water. Kakashi breath. "Such speed."

"Impressive, Kakashi Hatake," said Itachi. Itachi closes his eyes and reopens them revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Close your eyes!" shouted Kakashi. The two jounin close their eyes but Kakashi did not.

In a world with black sky and red moon. Kakashi was tied to a cross. Itachi appears carrying a sword. "For the next seventy two hours. I will stab you," said Itachi. He plunges the sword in to Kakashi.

After what appeared to be 50 hours. Itachi smirks. "Seventy one hours 59 minutes and 59 second to go.

"It has only been a second," grunted Kakashi.

Outside the Genjutsu Kakashi falls down. "Kakashi, what happened. One second you standing, the next you're on the ground," said Asuma.

"Let's finish them off," said Itachi.

Kisame rushes them. "Konoha senpu," shouted a loud voice with a foot kicking Kisame back.

"Gai," said Asuma.

"Open your eyes both of you," said the spandex wearing jounin. "Don't worry about his Genjutsu, just look in his eyes. Focus on his feet."

"Let's go Kisame, we wasted enough time," said Itachi. The two rouge ninjas disappear.

XXX

Naruto was at the gate with Ino and Jiraiya. "So this is your student?" said the Sannin.

"She will be traveling with us," said Naruto. "Be on your best behaver."

"We must find Tsunade," said Jiraiya. "We will look in town with casinos."

"Why there, Master Jiraiya?" asked Ino.

Jiraiya sighs. "Unfortunately, she has some quarks. One is drinking, the other is gambling."

"Huh," said Ino. "That is not a good role model."

Naruto stops. "She got that from the war, most ninjas develop mechanisms, to deal with loss."

"Sensei?" asked Ino.

"Master Jiraiya is a super pervert, Kakashi reads Master Jiraiya smut, Tsunade gambles and drinks. Mine is less healthy, I train none stop, till I pass out," said Naruto. "Our profession does that to a lot of ninjas. Some noticeable, some not so much."

"I see, sorry Master Jiraiya, sensei," said Ino.

"You're fine," said Naruto. "I try to teach my student life lessons."

"Let's move," said Jiraiya.

XXX

The group leaves the village. Heading to a small village, Jiraiya books a room. "I need more info you two stay here."

"Understood," said Naruto. "I will take Ino to a clearing to train her."

"Understood," said Jiraiya.

XXX

Naruto was standing in front of Ino in a clearing. "All right, I will show you a jutsu I want you to practice. When you master it, I will give you a gift."

"Yes sensei."

"I will show you a water jutsu. It's Water Style: Water Shockwave," said Naruto. "Follow my hand seals."

Ino does as told and a small wave appears. "Sorry, sensei."

"Not bad Ino, just keep practicing," said Naruto

XXX

Back in Konoha. Sasuke just came back from a mission. He was in the hospital to get some injuries looked at. Getting into a room, he sees Kakashi in a bed. "What happened to Kakashi?"

"He fell down some stairs," said Asuma.

"Asuma," said Kurenai. "We ran into Itachi."

"My brother?"

"We were ordered to tell you by Hokage-sama," said Kurenai.

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei," said Sasuke. "Now I can get some answers."

"You might want to look for your sensei. Your brother will be after him," said Asuma. "I hope dad hasn't lost his mind."

XXX

Naruto was watching as Ino improved the jutsu he had given her. "Well done, you have mastered that jutsu," said Naruto. "Your gift is summoning scroll, I think it might fit perfectly."

"A summoning scroll?" asked Ino.

"Yes. Sign your name in blood on the scroll," said Naruto. Turning his head Naruto frown. "Get behind me."

Sensei?'

"Itachi Uchiha," said Naruto as the two appear in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said the black-haired man.

Naruto start to gather small amount of Chakra. "I can take Itachi, but his partner Kisame is big problem for a person like me," Naruto thought. "Damn."

"Naruto, you will come with use," said Itachi.

"Itachi!" shouted a voice.

Sasuke," said Itachi.

"Itachi, time to tell why you did it," demanded Sasuke.

"Make me," said Itachi.

"Very well. Sensei stay out of this," said Sasuke. "Please."

"Very well," said Naruto. "I will take on Kisame."

XXX

Sasuke and Itachi disappeared in a body flicker. "Mistake were made Sasuke," said Itachi. "I will live with them. Naruto has told you what happened?"

"Not all of it," said Sasuke.

"I though I was doing the village a favor. I was tricked by a man named Danzo," said Itachi.

"You mean the elder?" asked Sasuke. "Please come back Itachi to the village."

"I can't, I am still on a mission," said Itachi.

"Mission! Why is it always about the damn mission!" Sasuke shouted. "What is so important that will abandon your own brother."

"Your sensei is the reason. I do it to protect him as he protected me years ago," said Itachi. "Do you hate me?"

"I thought I did, however; I don't know, you left you village and killed our clansman," said Sasuke. "Despite every you told me that night. Sensei told to not hate but understand."

"He is smarter and wiser past his years. Always listen to him," said Itachi. "He will always be my friend. I have a favor to ask. If we meet in the field, come at me with the intent to kill me. To keep my cover."

"But, Itachi," said Sasuke.

"Good night Sasuke. You have made me proud and our parents,' said Itachi before knocking Sasuke out.

XXX

Naruto and Kisame were trading blows. Kisame looked like he wad put through the ringer. Naruto had nicks and cut but not as bad. "We're leaving Kisame," said Itachi as he appeared.

"Itachi, where is my student?" asked Naruto.

"You can come at us, however; against two who have less likely hood of victory," said Itachi. "Plus Jiriaya is here."

Itachi disappears with Kisame. Jiraiya appears holding Sasuke "What happened?"

"Itachi attack us. He retreated," said Naruto. "Is Sasuke alright?"

"Yes, just knocked out," said the Sannin. Sasuke wakes up.

"Sensei, where is Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"He left, did you get your answers?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke nods his head. "I did.'

Head back to Konoha and tell Hokage-sama what happened," ordered Naruto.

"Yes Sensei.'

"Let's find Tsunade," said Jiraiya.

The group heads out.

XXX

In the distance Itachi was standing next to Kisame. "Was it wise to tell him?" asked Kisame.

"I owe him that much," said Itachi. "My former teammate has done a passable job teaching him."

"Who do you think would have won, had you two had gone at it?"

"I would have won with a challenge," said Itachi. "Let report back."

"Tch," said Kisame.

XXXX

End chapter

A/N: Sorry for the dely my computer has windows 10 and it is shitty. I do apologize for the delay. I will try to get some more store updated once I figure out where to go with my stories.

Peace


End file.
